Noche oscura del alma
by Nalya Granger
Summary: Era una noche completamente oscura y eso les confería la intimidad justa.


Este fic participa en el reto Citas célebres v.2.0 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

**Disclaimer:** Nada del potterverso me pertenece, todo es de J.K Rowling.

La cita que me ha tocado es: Ven a dormir conmigo: no haremos el amor... él nos hará—**Julio Cortázar.**

* * *

**NOCHE OSCURA DEL ALMA**

* * *

Todavía no sabía cómo habían acabado allí, como, durante la misión, se habían perdido en aquel bosque. No era la primera vez que le pasaba, de hecho, hacía muy poco le había pasado lo mismo. Y con la misma persona.

Ese día, ella descubrió lo que él era. Y ese mismo día, él supo que ella no le tenía asco, ni miedo. Por eso su distracción era cada vez mayor. Igual que las esperanzas.

Y todo ello había hecho que se perdieran.

Maldijo entre dientes mientras miraba alrededor, todo estaba completamente oscuro a excepción de los haces de luz que desprendían sus varitas por el terreno pedregoso. Ella iba delante, intentando buscar el camino de vuelta, pero él sabía que lo único que hacían era adentrarse más y más en el bosque.

Era una noche sin luna, lo que provocaba que no pudieran ver nada, absolutamente nada. Tonks ya había tenido que esquivar unos cuantos troncos que le habían salido al paso de repente y él simplemente podía distinguir las siluetas de los obstáculos a distancia. De hecho, si apagara la varita podría verlo todo mejor, pero no quería sacar ese lado de sí mismo a relucir, a pesar de que ella aceptaba su condición, no habían hablado demasiado de ello. Tampoco es que tuvieran que hacerlo, no eran nada más que compañeros de la Orden. Nada más, por mucho que le doliera a Remus era la verdad.

Tonks respiró profundamente y se giró a mirarle con la varita levantada.

—Creo que es mejor que dejemos de avanzar. Tengo la sensación de que solo nos estamos adentrando más en el bosque —miró en derredor mientras resoplaba.

—¿Y qué sugieres? —susurró Remus mientras se distraía mirando cómo la luz incidía sobre su piel y la volvía pálida. Se estaba distrayendo, lo sabía.

—Que acampemos. No se me ocurre otra cosa —Tonks se sentó sobre el suelo y encendió un fuego con la varita.

Remus se sentó frente al fuego y miró disimuladamente a la joven situada frente a él, intentando que no se le notara demasiado.

La vio sonreír y mirarle fijamente, algo que le perturbó demasiado y sintió cómo se le calentaba la sangre. Tonks resopló, visiblemente molesta, y él confuso la miró cómo se levantaba y se sentaba a su lado.

—¿Vas a seguir mirándome sin decir nada? —le increpó nada más sentarse. Él la miró confundido. Sentía vergüenza por haber sido cazado, pero seguía sin saber qué es lo que quería que le dijera —. ¿No te vas a atrever?

Silencio siguió a aquella pregunta. Él temía que se estuviera refiriendo a lo que él pensaba. Miró el césped bajo suya y comenzó a arrancar hierbecitas con los dedos.

La escuchó resoplar y se sintió como la mierda.

—Remus. Mírame —le ordenó ella con voz suave. El susodicho hizo como si no la hubiera escuchado y, por ende, le sentó como una patada en el estómago escucharla aspirar aire con fuerza. Como si estuviera decepcionada.

Pasaron varios segundos en los que pudo oír como la respiración de ella era pausada y profunda y, de repente, sintió su mano helada en la barbilla, girándole la cabeza. Y, antes de que pudiera preguntar algo, sintió sus labios sobre los suyos. Suaves, moviéndose con dulzura e intentando provocar una respuesta por su parte.

Remus estaba completamente en blanco, no terminaba de entender qué estaba sucediendo. Algo en su interior le decía que se apartara para evitarle el asco a ella, pero la cadencia de los labios sobre los suyos le evitaba concentrarse, hacía que todos sus pensamientos perdieran coherencia, que su mente quedara subordinada a las sensaciones de su cuerpo, las sensaciones provocadas por ella.

Poco después, nada le importó. Ya no recordaba ni siquiera por qué tenía que apartarla de él. Por qué aquello estaba tan mal.

La besó, como si aquella noche fuera simplemente un sueño y, al levantarse, ella estuviera al otro lado del fuego, lejos de él y Remus solo estuviera acompañado por el frío del lugar y por él mismo.

No supo cuando estaba sobre ella, apenas parándose para respirar entre beso y beso. Muchos de ellos con torpeza, lo que les provocaba más de una risa y un sonrojo por parte de Remus. No era un seductor y no tenía el control de aquella situación, más bien la situación tenía el control sobre él.

Incluso parecía que ella tuviera mucho mejor manejada la situación, lo cual demostró cuando se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, con aquella sonrisa pícara que estaba sacando una parte de él que solo pensaba que salía con la luna llena. Una parte completamente guiada por su parte irracional.

Ya no sentía el frío sobre su piel, no sentía nada más que a ella, sus manos, sus besos, su piel. Su mundo giraba completamente a su alrededor, la cadencia de su respiración, de sus movimientos.

Sus sentidos estaban completamente afilados, todo lo sentía como si fuera el doble, la veía relucir a la luz del fuego, con aquella expresión de placer en su rostro. La cabeza echada hacia atrás y el pelo de un completo color rojo.

A pesar de que al principio de la misión esa noche le pareció una noche oscura y fría, ahora sentía que aquella oscuridad les daba la intimidad necesaria, la calidez. Ella era nuestra confesora, la única que sabría lo que pasaría en aquel momento, la única que oiría sus gemidos y respiraciones. Sus deseos hechos realidad y sacados a la luz. Ella les creaba la atmósfera perfecta para que el amor les poseyera y les hiciera felices.

* * *

FIN


End file.
